


Espera al último baile

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Mis hermanas estaban allí. Mi sobrina también.”“Bueno. ¿No te habías quejado que no la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo?”“Sí, lo hice.” Yuya tuvo éxito de sonreír. “Fue ocupada, entretanto. Aparentemente, la suegra de mi hermana la hizo interesar en el baile de salón.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Espera al último baile

**Espera al último baile**

Yuya abrió la puerta, el sonido que hizo la llave pareciéndole casi el paraíso.

“¡Estoy en casa!” gritó al entrar, quitándose la chaqueta y abandonando su maleta en la entrada, dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

“Bienvenido.” Yuri caminó hacia él con una sonrisa, aceptando con mucho gusto el largo beso que le dio el mayor. “Pensaba que ibas a volver más tarde, estaba a punto de decidir lo que hacer para la cena.” explicó.

Yuya sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

“Me fue antes, Yuma necesitaba un aventón y me ofrecí.” dijo. “Y soy feliz de haberlo hecho. No querría que fueras obligado a preparar la comida para mí.” añadió, sonriendo travieso.

Yuri cruzó los brazos, levantando una ceja.

“Quieres decir que no querrías comer algo que preparé yo.” contestó, haciendo una mueca. “Pero entiendo. Tampoco yo lo querría. Si estás demasiado cansado para cocinar, hay gyoza que sobra. Anoche Ryo quería asegurarse que iba a comer algo aun no estabas aquí.” admitió.

“Soy tan afortunado de tener alguien que te cuide cuando no estoy aquí.” el mayor se burló de él, asomándose para besarlo una vez más. Como era de esperar, Yuri le empujó.

“Sabes, cuidaba a mí mismo muy bien cuando vivía solo. “No necesito que tú o Ryosuke os cuidéis a mí.” le hizo notar.

“¿Ramen precocido y pizza para llevar? Estoy sorprendido que tu estómago siga siendo de una pieza.” le dijo Yuya, demasiado cansado para filtrar lo que decía.

Pero Yuri siempre había sido abierto a sus fallas en el aspecto culinario, pues no se enfadó mucho.

“Vete a sentar en el salón Voy a mostrarte mi talento en meter la gyoza en el microondas, entonces no vas a burlarte de mí.” le empujó hacia el sofá, dirigiéndose en cocina.

Riendo, Yuya en cambio le siguió.

“Estuve fuera dos días enteros, no te liberes de mí.” pidió al menor, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.

“Vale. Siéntete libre de quedarte aquí.” le concedió Yuri. “Pues, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te divertiste en Osaka?” le preguntó, metiendo el plato con la gyoza en el microondas y ajustando el temporizador, así acabando la entera preparación de la cena.

Yuya hizo mala cara, inclinándose hacia la mesa.

“De alguna manera.” comentó, cuidado. “Mis hermanas estaban allí. Mi sobrina también.”

Yuri se giró a mirarle, sonriendo.

“Bueno. ¿No te habías quejado que no la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo?” preguntó, confundido por la mirada en la cara del mayor.

“Sí, lo hice.” Yuya tuvo éxito de sonreír. “Fue ocupada, entretanto. Aparentemente, la suegra de mi hermana la hizo interesar en el baile de salón.” explicó.

Yuri se echó a reír, tan fuerte que casi perdió el zumbido del temporizador.

Sacó la gyoza y fue a sentarse frente a su novio.

“¿Baile de salón?” preguntó con una sonrisita. “¿Cómo vals y tal?”

“Y tal.” confirmó Yuya. “_Tenía_ que enseñarme, sabes.” se encogió de hombros, sonrojando un poco. “Pero resulta que sea mejor con eso que cuando ensayo coreografías con vosotros. El fox-trot no es tan mal, después de todo.”

“Oh, _por favor_.” dijo Yuri, saltando de la sienta. “Ponte en pie, Takaki. Tienes que mostrármelo.” pidió, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

“Preferiría cortarme un pie, Yu. Dije que soy mejor que lo usual, pero eso es comparado con una niña de siete años. Tuve mi parte de humillaciones por el fin de semana, fíate.” dijo, haciendo una mueca. “Maldito Yuma. Las ventajas de ser su tío favorido.”

“Anda, Yuuyan.” Yuri juntó las manos. “Nunca tomé un paso de vals o fox-trot o tango o lo que sea en mi vida. Por lo que sabemos, puedo ser muy malo con eso.”

Yuya le miró y suspiró, luego se puso en pie.

“De alguna manera, lo dudo.” murmuró. “Música.” ordenó, dando su móvil al menor.

“Está mal cuanto esto me excite.” dijo Yuri, tecleando rápido. “Vale, esto tendrá que servir.” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿El Danubio Azul?” Yuya puso los ojos en blancos.

“Es la única que conozco. Y sé feliz que lo hago.” Yuri tomó un paso adelante, moviendo las sientas y tomando la mano de Yuya. “¿Pues? ¿Dónde va todo?”

“Mano en mi hombro.” Yuya le dio instrucciones, llevando la mano a su cintura. “Es un poco difícil de explicar. Trata de seguir mis movimientos.”

“¿Soy la chica en este escenario?” Yuri frunció la nariz, mirándole.

Yuya sonrió.

“Eso es cómo aprendí.” se justificó. “Por suerte para mí, no hay mucha diferencia de estatura entre mi sobrina y tú.” se burló de él, y no se sorprendió para nada cuando Yuri le pisó en el pie.

“Con calma.” murmuró Yuri. “Todavía puedo decidir que quiero burlarme de ti desde aquí hasta Navidad.”

“No voy a arriesgarlo.” le aseguró Yuya, empezando a dar vueltas y al mismo tiempo guiar a Yuri.

Había sido más fácil con su sobrina, de alguna manera.

Yuri estaba correcto: no era bueno a ser conducido, para nada.

“Trata de dejarte llevar, Yu.” Yuya le dijo, sonando más confiado ahora. “No puedo conducir si no quieres ser conducido.”

“No es que no quiero.” Yuri bofó. “No soy habituado. Generalmente soy mi propia persona, cuando bailo.”

“Lo siento que estoy fastidiando tu individualismo.” Yuya rio. “No pienses en lo que estás haciendo. Trata de ser sin peso.”

Tuvieron éxito de seguir cinco minutos más, que Yuya consideró un buen resultado.

Yuri se estaba enojando, y la expresión en su cara estaba exhilarante.

“No pienso que el problema es mío.” siseó después de un rato, evitando apenas de pisar en el pie de Yuya otra vez, y ahora no adrede. “Sólo pienso que eres un malo enseñante.”

“Perdone, pero estoy bailando col diablo. No se puede esperar que sea muy atrevido.” contestó Yuya, de ninguna manera ofendido por lo que el menor le había dicho. “Debe ser cómo dijiste tú. No eres hecho por esto. Marca este día, podríamos haber encontrado algo en que soy mejor que tú.” le dijo, sonriendo y tratando de asomarse para besarle.

Loco.

Yuri giró bruscamente la cabeza y le dejó, cruzando los brazos.

“Por suerte mía, nuestro sustento no depende en Strauss.” comentó, amargo, apagando la música.

“¡Anda ya!” protestó Yuya. “¿No serás tan cruel de privarme del deleite de inclinarte?” hizo una sonrisita, tomando de vuelta su mano.

Yuri gimió, pero volvió en posición.

“Mi culpa para haberte pedido de bailar, ¿verdad?” dijo, haciendo reír a Yuya.

“Sin duda.”

Dieron volteretas unas veces más, y después Yuya cumplió su promesa y le inclinó, bastante para que Yuri no pudiera volver recto por sí solo.

El mayor aprovechó de eso y se inclinó más bajo, besándole los labios.

“Tramposo.” le dijo Yuri, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Me gustaría volver de pie ahora.”

“Pero parece tan adorable cuando no puedes defenderte.” contestó Yuya, pero obedeció. “¿Pues? ¿Cómo fue la experiencia?”

Yuri suspiró dramáticamente, arreglándose la ropa y cogiendo el plato con la gyoza, metiéndolo en la mesa.

“Soy un malo cocinero y sorprendentemente malo con el baile de salón. Y odio la abuela de tu sobrina.” se sentó, prácticamente echando a Yuya sus palillos. “Para nada un buen día.”

“Acabo de volver después de dos días separados. Diría que no es tan mal.” comentó Yuya, dando un mordisco y haciendo una demostración de disfrutarlo. “Y esta gyoza está calentada a la perfección. No sé cómo puedes ser tan perfecto, Yu.”

Pareció que Yuri se estuviera preparando a matarle; pero cambió idea pronto e hizo una sonrisita.

“Me pregunto lo mismo todas mañanas.” bromó. “Ahora cállate y come la gyoza perfectamente calentada, Baryshnikov.”

“Eso sería un bailarín de ball...”

“Yuya.” fue todo lo que dijo Yuri, y el mayor decidió que callarse era una buena idea.

De todas maneras, no quería molestar a su hermoso, perfecto, hipersensible diablo.


End file.
